


Problem

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Full on crack, Jack doesn't understand, Other, Rating for Language, jack and claire are siblings, this is so dumb, this is what I do with my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Jack has a problem and goes to Claire for help.





	Problem

“Claire, can I talk to you?” Jack asked from outside Claire’s room. He looked nervous. Very nervous. So Claire waved him in.

“What’s up?” she asked him when he plopped down next to him on the bed.

“Well,” he started, and paused. Fidgeted for a moment, sitting indian style and holding his ankles. Claire waved her hand to get him to continue. “You have Kaia, and our dad’s have each other, and of course there’s uncles Sam and Gabe.” Jack spoke in a rush before he stopped again. It was silent for a minute, and Claire knew he was thinking.

“And?” Claire prompted. Maybe he was lonely, wanted a girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Jack whispered. He had stopped fidgeting and simply stared at his hands, still attached to his ankles.

“What?” Claire asked. Part of her was worried, though she wouldn’t tell him that. Awkwardly she put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed before sighing in relief. He looked up at her.

“I think I like girls.” His words were barely a whisper. Claire bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter. That was his problem? She thought for a moment and realized that in some weird way, it made sense. They were they only people he was ever around, and none of them were exactly straight. So he probably thought that wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Poor kid.

“Jack, that’s fine,” Claire told him.

“Really?” His eyes got wide and hopeful. This time she did let out a small noise of humour.

“Yes, really. In fact, most people see that as the norm. Well, not liking girls per se, but liking the other gender,” Claire said with another puff of laughter.

“But,” Jack squinted and tilted his head. “You all…”

“Yeah,” Claire nodded. “We’re the ‘not socially acceptable’ ones.” Claire moved her hand from Jack’s shoulder to make air quotes.

“I don’t understand,. Why are you not ‘socially acceptable’?” Jack shook his head and copied Claire’s air quotes. “Aren’t you all happy?”

“We’re all happy,” Claire smiled, “But some people are dicks. They can’t accept that people can date whoever the fuck they want.”

“Oh,” Jack said. He stared into the distance and Claire could almost hear him thinking again. “People are weird.”

“Yeah,” Claire nodded and laughed again, “They are.”

“Thank you for this, Claire,” Jack beamed at her.

“Anytime,” Claire rolled her eyes. When Jack hugged her before leaving, she loosely hugged him back. She wondered if she would ever fully get used to suddenly being an older sister. As she listened to Jack run down the hallway, she knew she would. Even if it took some time.


End file.
